The present invention relates generally to a gear with a trochoidal curved disk and more particularly to a method for modifying the tooth profile thereof so that the theoretical mesh of the gears may be ensured.
In general, the theoretical tooth profile of a trochoidal gear such as a planet gear used in a planetary speed reducer is modified to provide a suitable amount of backlash. The actual tooth profile modified by the prior method is formed by cutting the theoretical trochoidal tooth profile in the normal direction by a distance equal to a desired amount of backlash. The actual tooth profile does not, therefore, represent the theoretical trochoids so that the inaccurate intermesh inevitably occurs between the cylindrical pin teeth of a sun gear and the teeth of the planet gear.